


Roses Don't Mean A Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Armor Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, they have sex in the middle of the shrine and everyone else pretends they don't hear it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boredom starts getting to Eygon after watching over Irina for so long, seeing as the Firelink Shrine is as peaceful as ever. As a result, Eygon finds himself desperate enough to indulge his latest admirer.





	Roses Don't Mean A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Playing Dark Souls was an incredibly horny experience for me. Armor + hot voice = perfect character.
> 
> PC is just referred to as the Ashen One for simplicity. Male pronouns are used because I'm gay.
> 
> Also I only remembered that Ludleth exists after I finished writing this, so if you want, this is either a weird AU where he doesn't exist or an AU where they're okay with Ludleth just chilling on his throne while this happens. I prefer the former.

The heat of the bonfire is searing the Ashen One’s mind. That’s the only explanation as to why he can’t seem to look away. 

Eygon is sitting on the steps of the Firelink Shrine, and he has been for almost an hour now. His equipment is sprawled around him as if there was nothing in the world that could threaten him here. He had started with his shield, polishing the metal and repairing any accrued damage. The Ashen One had only started watching out of having nothing better to do as he relaxed by the bonfire, but he had found himself unable to look away when Eygon started undoing the armor around his midsection. 

Blood stains tainted the otherwise perfect metal. As Eygon set himself to the arduous task of scuffing it out, he had also opted to take the chance to cool off by peeling off his sweat-soaked undergarments. He threw the cloth to the side and leaned back for a second, allowing his audience of one to enjoy the show of tanned muscle. He's strong but lean, his body a testament to his work as a knight.

And that’s what the Ashen One has been staring at for the last ten minutes. Or, well, however long it’s been since Eygon started cleaning his armor. While his greaves and helmet are still on, Eygon's strong hands work hard at scrubbing the breastplate off, desperate to fix a particularly nasty mark in the metal. The Ashen One quite enjoys watching the heavy movements, as Eygon’s arms rise and flex as he works. His shoulders in particular are a joy to witness, as they are notably broad and bulge with as he tenses.

The trance finally breaks when Eygon’s head cranes up and stares directly at him. A distinct heat flushes the Ashen One’s face. He doesn't think of himself as a particularly shy person, but he still feels an overwhelming urge to pretend he wasn’t watching, so he glances around until he finds something else to look at. The Fire Keeper is looking lovely today, but she senses the awkward tension almost instantly. She smiles ever so slightly and disappears further into the shrine, presumably to chat with Andre while this happens.

Silence fills the room as the Ashen One busies himself with counting every wispy spark that flies off of the bonfire.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Eygon scoffs and sets his armor to the side. He rocks forward in his seat, elbows resting on his legs. “I suppose even the Unkindled need to entertain themselves somehow. Not that I blame you, but perhaps you could have a little more tact.” The Ashen One tries to pretend he doesn’t understand English as Eygon speaks directly to him, and he tries extra hard to pretend he doesn’t hear Eygon’s approaching footsteps. 

A bead of sweat runs down the side of the Ashen One’s face, pooling at his chin. Eygon’s hand clamps down on his shoulder. The suit of armor he's in is getting awfully hot, unbearably so, but the Ashen One has never wanted to take it off less than right now. Eygon simply chuckles to himself, seemingly amused by this. “After all, is it not courteous to be forthright with your desires?”

What’s he supposed to do? Deny the allegations against him? The Ashen One’s options are awfully limited. Eygon had probably known that he was watching from the very start… Truly embarrassing. Taking a deep breath, he turns around and looks up at the knight of Carim. They have a strange staring contest until Eygon gets sick of it and pulls the Ashen One up by the arm. “Come on then. Shall we follow through? Or are you intent on withholding yourself from me?”

He’s honestly not sure what to say. Truly, he had assumed that Eygon would laugh away the thought of indulging an Unkindled champion with something as carnal as laying together, but here they are, dragging themselves away from the heat of the fire.

The Ashen One falls against the stairs of the shrine with a heavy thump. The ridges of the steps send shocks of pain through his armor. Eygon’s hands move with a skillful speed, undoing the latches and ties of the Ashen One’s armor quicker than he could himself. It feels very uncomfortable to have someone undo his armor like this, seeing as he’s more than capable of doing it himself, but he doesn’t want to bring it up lest he invoke the scorn of Eygon. He really doesn’t want to risk ruining anything, as this is more of a miracle than any magic.

Eygon’s breath echoes across the open hall of the Firelink Shrine. Nobody is around to witness them. The cold touch of air meets the Ashen One’s exposed torso after Eygon brushes away all the irritating plating and clothing keeping him from his goal. A shiver runs up the Ashen One’s spine when the waistband of his pants slip down his hips and reveal his half-mast erection. Eygon simply chuckles again, making the Ashen One self-conscious about everything. He can’t see Eygon’s eyes, but he can tell that Eygon’s really taking in what he sees.

A long moment passes before Eygon sits himself over the Ashen One and pulls out his own cock. It’s thick and decently lengthy, but after just a couple more seconds of watching the Ashen One’s cock twitch, the blood rushes and Eygon’s member grows to its full length. The girth of his full erection is intimidating, to say the least. In this moment, the Ashen One faces the reality of the fact that he has never laid with another man before, and he’s honestly not sure what he’s expected to do right now.

Perhaps Eygon can sense his hesitation, as he just scoffs and reaches his hand around the Ashen One’s cock. The sensation immediately hits the Ashen One, causing his breath to catch in his throat, toes curling. Eygon rubs his own dick as he gives a firm handjob, but it doesn’t last long at all.

“Hah, you’re already close.” Eygon says, tone somewhere between disappointment and amusement. Perhaps he finds enjoyment in having his way with a virgin. “I’d prefer to have a little more fun before I let you finish.” The Ashen One isn’t quite sure what Eygon intends to do, but it becomes clear as soon as he climbs up a step and kneels in front of the Ashen One, cock hanging right in front of his face. “Well? Take off your helm and get to work.”

Though nervous, the Ashen One is eager to please and slides off his helmet, setting it to the side. Before he can prepare himself for the task, Eygon shifts his hips forward and pushes the head of his cock between the Ashen One’s lips. The wet heat is strange and unenjoyable at first, with the length of Eygon’s cock threatening to choke him, but the way Eygon’s chest heaves for air encourages the Ashen One to work through the discomfort. He runs his tongue across Eygon’s cock as best as he can. It becomes readily apparent that he's not that great at pleasuring another man, seeing as Eygon starts thrusting in and out, playing with his fingers, anything to try to improve the beginner blowjob.

“Curses…” Eygon groans as he tilts his head back. His muscles tense, hands gripping the Ashen’s one shoulders. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this.”

The Ashen One reaches down and starts rubbing at his own cock as Eygon gets closer and closer to orgasming. He slows down his tongue movements, struggling to focus on both Eygon and himself, but luckily, it doesn’t take much more to make Eygon cum. With one last thrust, Eygon buries his cock into the Ashen One’s throat. His breath seeps away from him, pleasure racking his body. The torrent of semen is hard to keep up with, but the Ashen One does his best to swallow the man’s cum by pretending it’s Eygon’s special ‘estus’. Once the moment’s over, Eygon pulls his cock out and rests his weight against the Ashen One, who only then manages to bring himself to an orgasm. A gush of cum spurts onto both of their stomachs.

They lay together for a long while. Once Eygon finally catches his breath, though, he pushes himself up off of the Ashen One and runs a couple of his fingers across the slick on his belly. The sticky cum extends into a long strand as he splays his fingers. “I’m impressed, Unkindled one. Perhaps work on your endurance, but I suppose that is ironic for me to say, considering how easily I was able to finish.” His words are uncharacteristically warm, which makes the Ashen One’s heart race, but the heat disappears all too quickly. Eygon lifts himself onto his shaky legs and steps away. The Ashen One just watches with a forlorn expression, not wanting to move a muscle lest he forget any of the sensations he just experienced. 

Eygon scoffs. “Don’t tell me you were hoping for a romantic end to this, were you? I have no intention of humoring a proper courtship with you.” He pauses for a moment, watching the Ashen One’s face for a change in expression that never comes. “Though… I suppose we could keep doing this for as long as I remain here to watch after the girl. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from me. But for now…” He tucks away his sopping cock and turns away. “I need to finish what I was doing.”


End file.
